sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paraiba (LunarScald)
Paraiba is a Homeworld Gem, and confirmed not to be a fusion. She has currently not appeared. Appearance Gem = Paraiba has long forest green hair (that looks like ruffled leaves) with some patches of autumn brown. Her eyes have a very light green sclera and a slightly desatured green and diamond-shaped iris. This gem's skin is a saturated bright green that contrasts her darker shade of chartreuse used for the torso and legs. She has the iconic grey Homeworld collar around her neck with a forest green diamond at the front. The abdomen of her body has another diamond, however this time the same colour as her chest but quite darker. Without her enhancers, her arms are identical to a human's (without fingernails). The legs, however, are identical to Peridot's when you don't include the colour. Her limb enhancers are very similar in design to Peridot's, excluding the fact that they are wooden. The new feet and legs are separated. She is only one centimeter taller than Amethyst while without the limb enhancers, but with them she is half a centimeter smaller than Pearl. |-|Human AU/Disguise = Paraiba has long forest green hair (that looks like ruffled leaves) with some patches of autumn brown that covers her left eye. Her eyes have a white sclera and her iris is a vivid green. In this form, her skin is dark. She dons a very dark forest green hoodie that has a large leaf on the front that is a bright shade of chartreuse. Other than that, she wears navy blue jeans and dark brown boots. If it is used as a disguise, her gem will be hidden under the hoodie similarly to how Amethyst's clothes partly hide her gem. This form is the size of the average male adult. Personality Paraiba find enjoyment in toying with others, seeing them suffer and is barely social. She will only respect herself along with other diamonds and "worthy soldiers" that have proven to have talent. She is absolutely disgusted by fusion, since she finds it to be an excuse for power and she thinks she is too high for such an act. Paraiba will respond quite angrily to defeat or being defied, but can be quite... Flirty with certain people if she likes them. Relationships Celestite Paraiba has a disliking towards Celestite outside of non-canon roleplays. She thinks that it's "stupid" and "abusive" to cheat on so many gems. She also does not support the fact she's a hybrid between human and gem. If she was able to, she would shatter her right on the spot. Abilities She has all the regular abilities of a gem, including but not limited to, superhuman statistics and bubbling. Her unique signature weapon is her limb enhancers surprisingly. Skillset Limb Enhancers - Her weapon, while not offensive, are the limb enhancers mentioned in the appearance section. The feet allow her to hover while the fingers can rapidly fire sharp petals, become vines that function as hooks and much more. Interestingly, they can be summoned while she is cracked. Unique Abilities Chlorokinesis - While she lacks this ability when cracked, she can do amazing feats with it. It still has limitations but should not be underestimated. The only downside is that plant life is surprisingly weak against gems due to their power, though this ability is mainly used for protection and an easier lifestyle anyways. Healing - While this power is remotely anything compared to Rose Quartz, it is still something. She can concentrate her power into healing gems and other species. Trivia *To be added. Gemology Also to be added. Gemstones Category:Gemsonas Category:Gemsona Category:Homeworld Category:Homeworld Gems Category:LunarScald's Gems Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters